A World of Endless Wonder
by DemigodDaughterOfTheTARDIS
Summary: The year is 2032. FBI Agent Adelaide Matthews and her partner, Agent Pat Greene, are investigating a string of unexplainable homicides when they are given the offer of a lifetime. A ticket... to a world of endless wonder...
1. Pilot

**A/N ~ Hey, my fellow gatherers of secrets! So a few notes about this story: some characters will be from canon, but it will be up to you (the reader) to figure out which ones they are. Also, even though this is set in the future, most of the tech & science will still be how it is now, with a few changes. Just don't expect anything too major.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warehouse 13, Claudia Donovan, or Steve Jinks. But do I own a Tesla? *sigh of disappointment* no...**

* * *

2032

Washington, D.C.

Adelaide Wuornos's POV

"Hello." I said, as I walked onto the crime scene. "Agent Adelaide Wuornos, FBI."

One of the lab techs looked up at me and smiled. I had always had a soft spot for forensic scientists, ever since I was a little girl...

I shook my head, clearing my brain of past memories.

"So what've we got?" I asked.

The tech looked at me in surprise. "Go talk to your partner, Adelaide." she said, and I laughed.

"You mean he's actually early for once?" I asked, surprised.

My partner, FBI Agent Pat Greene chuckled at me as he walked over. "Very funny, Wuornos." he said, giving me a dirty look.

"You know its true." I retorted, shoving him slightly, before turning my attention back to the case at hand. "So what've we got?"

Pat checked his notes.

"Three dead, some witnesses, but no survivors." he said.

"All strangled?" I asked, & Pat nodded.

"Just like the other three scenes." he confirmed grimly.

I sighed. "Fantastic. And we still have no clues as to what could be doing this?"

The CSI tech shook her head.

I cursed under my breath, then I raised my voice so that everyone at the scene could hear me.

"Alright, everyone, let's pack it up!" I shouted, then watched as the techs hurried into action.

* * *

 _No one's P.O.V._

Meanwhile, hidden in the shadows of a nearby building stood the silhouette of a man, who was watching the officers milling around the crime scene. If you could move close enough so that you could see the man without having him see you, you would see the figure of a relatively attractive man, somewhere from his mid- to late fifties, with a sandy brown buzz cut, sprinkled with white; slight wrinkles on his face, and icy-blue eyes. Making sure that no one saw him, the man moved so that he was hidden from sight, before pulling an old-fashioned cigarette case from a large black leather bag. Opening it, he twisted a dial or two, then smiled as the screen fizzed slightly before showing the image of a young woman, in her mid twenties. Her hair was pulled into an elaborate updo, and smokey eyeshadow accentuated her brown eyes.

"What's up, Jinksy?" she asked.

"Ms. Donovan." Steven Jinks said, smirking when the woman in question rolled her eyes.

"Really? I mean, really, Jinksy? Look, I'm not Mrs F. I'm not gonna glare you to death."

"Fine." the older man acquiesced. "Is there a way to get me in on this investigation, or am I going to have to do this one the old-fashioned way?"

Ms. Donovan raised an eyebrow. "Well, I always have loved the old- fashioned things. " she said, giving him a predatory smile. "Anything else?"

Jinks's smile faded. "Don't know yet. I'll call you if I run into anything." he finished, before closing the Farnsworth and going back to work.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

Adelaide's P.O.V.

I was exhausted. Processing the crime scene from this morning had taken up most of the day, and taking witness statements took up the rest of it. As I got onto the subway that night, to head back to my apartment, I was still pondering the one fact that every witness statement had that was the same: a strange man lurking around the scene mere moments after the attacks occurred.

I was so busy thinking about that that I didn't even notice the other people in the car - there were only three or four - or that something was slithering along the floor of the subway car until it was too late.

"Hey! Watch it!" I said irritably as a man crashed into me. My irritation quickly turned to concern when he fell onto the floor, hands scrabbling at his neck.

"Sir?" I asked, dropping to my knees beside him. "Sir, can you hear me?"

The man nodded, his face turning an even darker shade of purple than what it had been mere moments earlier, even as he continued to try and rip off the scarf that he was wearing. I tried to help him get it off, but it almost seemed to be growing tighter around his neck the more we fought it. Finally, the man slumped over, dead.

A sob stuck in my throat at the realization that I couldn't save him.

"There's no way this day could get any worse." I thought sadly, my eyes filling with tears as I looked at the dead man laying next to me.

Of course, I spoke too soon.

Somehow, the scarf that had caused the man's death began to _move._

I was so shocked, that I just sat there and stared at it for awhile, until it reached _my_ neck.

That's when I started to panic.

"No, no, no." I started to cry. "No, stop it, somebody help me!" I pleaded, looking around at the car's other occupants, only to realize that they were all dead as well.

The scarf kept growing tighter and tighter around my neck, cutting off the flow of oxygen. Spots were dancing in my eyes, and I could barely think.

Yet somehow, instinct got me moving, even though I had no clue where I was going. I got the subway car doors to open somehow, and stumbled out into the tunnels, just in time to pass out.

As everything turned to black, I could just barely make out a figure heading my way...

* * *

 **A/N~ CLIFFY! Don't worry, though, my dear agents, you shouldn't have to wait long for a resolution to this cliffhanger. Please review, as reviews mean more desire to continue writing!**

 **Keep the Faith.**


	2. The Man on the Subway

I gasped as I sat upright in the middle of the tunnel, completely disoriented.

"I'm impressed." a voice said.

I whipped my head around to see a strange man, but I knew him somehow. He was of medium height, with close-cropped blonde hair that was sprinkled with grey and white.

While I was searching my memory for where I had seen him before, he kept talking.

"Normally it takes people a lot longer to recover from nearly being strangled by a scarf." he said, his tone implying that he said things like that nearly everyday.

"You're the guy from the crime scenes." I said, wincing at how scratchy my voice was.

"Yes I am." he said, still studying me. "How are you feeling?"

I moved to push up off the ground, and the man rushed to help me. I waved him off, saying, "I'm fine."

"You're lying." he said automatically, then winced. "Sorry. Bad habit."

l looked at him oddly, before admitting, "Okay, so maybe I'm still a little disoriented."

He chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Well I would think so. After all, you did almost get strangled by a scarf."

Suddenly, I realized what he had been saying. "That's impossible." I argued. "Someone tried to strangle me with a scarf."

The man shrugged. "Fine then. Believe what you'd like." Then he picked up the big black bag at his feet and turned, going to walk away.

He made it about 5 feet before I stopped him. "Wait!"

He turned around, smirking slightly. "Yes?"

"What am I supposed to do? They're all dead, aren't they?" I asked.

He sobered. "Yes, I'm afraid so."

"So what am I supposed to tell the cops? My co-workers?" I asked.

"That someone in a mask came on board the subway and strangled everyone. He nearly killed you too, but he must have thought you were dead, while in reality you were just unconscious. The security cameras will be able to corroborate your story."

Then he turned and walked away once more.

 **A/N~ Sorry, my dearest readers! I know it has been forever since I have updated this lovely story. I also know that this is kind of a filler chapter. But, Holy Ganja, Batman! 'Cause never fear, the action starts soon!**


	3. An Invitation

It was after two in the morning before I made it back to my small apartment. Pat had insisted on driving me to the hospital before taking me home, which was sweet of him. However, I drew the line at letting him spend the night at my place. We had been partners for several years now, but everyone knew that he wanted to be more.

Unfortunately for him, I didn't feel the same way.

After I finally managed to get the key to my apartment into the lock, I headed inside, fully intent on passing out on the couch.

Unfortunately for me, the universe had other plans for me.

As soon as I laid down and closed my eyes, I noticed a glow that managed to pierce through my eyelids. Moaning, I opened my eyes again and sat up, looking around the room. I must have left my laptop on before I left for work, because it was sitting on my desk, glowing as brightly as could be.

However, as soon as I got up off of the couch to turn it off, something odd happened.

The TV sitting in the middle of my living room turned itself on.

I stood there, frozen in shock, as my smartphone did the same thing. Then, they all went dark, throwing the room in pitch blackness for a moment, before turning back on. This time, big red block letters appeared on the screens and flashed twice before shutting back off.

Each one said the same thing: _KNOCK KNOCK._

Then there was nothing, for about five seconds. My hand was resting on my gun by now, since I hadn't even bothered to take off my holster before trying to sleep.

"Ms. Wuornos." A voice came from behind me. I spun, drawing and aiming my gun as I did.

AWoEW/AWoEW/AWoEW/AWoEW/AWoEW/AWoEW/AWoEW/AWoEW/AWoEW/AWoEW/

Standing calmly behind me was a woman who had definitely not been there a minute ago. She was short, and had her auburn hair pulled up. She wore a black dress that ended right above her knees, and a black leather jacket overtop of that. Rings were stacked on several of her fingers, and she wore two necklaces - one was a locket, and the other one was a pair of handcuffs.

All together, the look was very odd, yet strangely intimidating.

"My name is Donovan." She began. "Ms. Donovan."

"How did you get in here?" I asked, getting over my initial shock.

"That doesn't matter." she said, and would have continued talking if I hadn't interrupted her.

"I believe that it does matter, actually. I am a federal agent, and you are breaking and entering." I said, moving towards her. I didn't make it two steps before a giant man appeared from the shadows and stepped between us.

"Ms. Wuornos, I'm with the government. I'm here on a matter of national security." She said. The giant man moved out of my line of sight, now that he was sure that I wasn't going to shoot this woman, and pulled a manilla envelope out of thin air, handing it to me.

"What's this?" I asked her, and she smiled, a little excited gleam appearing in her eyes. Most people wouldn't have noticed it, but then again, I'm not most people.

"It's a summons. You will report to the location written inside by Monday morning. That gives you two days to pack the essentials. You are to tell no one about this new job, or about our little chat." She turned to leave, then seemed to think better about it.

"Oh, and Ms. Wuornos?"

"Yes?" I responded.

"Don't think of this as a summons, actually." she said, amending her earlier statement. "Think of it as an invitation."

I looked at her in confusion. How could this possibly be an invitiation? A mysterious woman shows up in my apartment in the middle of the night, and orders me to just drop everything and move so I can start a new job? "An invitation to what?" I asked.

She smiled mysteriously. "An invitation to a world of endless wonder."

 **A/N~ Hello, my fellow gatherers of secrets! So, now things are (slowly) starting to pick up! If you can, try to figure out where certain characters come from. Most of them will be related to the show in some way. Also, I have a question: should Warehouse 14 be in the same place as 13? I still want it to be in America, no matter what. Please review and tell me what you think! I will not be updating until I have at least 8 suggestions on the Warehouse's new location. Keep the Faith!**


	4. Welcome to the Warehouse

**A/N~ Hello, my fellow agents! Sorry for the very long delay - but barely anyone frakking reviewed! Except for a few** _ **very**_ **fantastical peoples, so thanks to them. However, I rewatched the finale recently, and noticed something that I hadn't before, which will change the story slightly. Now then, as for this chapter - there are obvious parallels between this chapter and the pilot episode of WH13. But don't worry, the whole story won't be like this. I might do that with some episodes, but not too often. If you would like to see a certain episode be revamped, REVIEW and let me know!**

 _Two days later_

 _K-39-ZZZ_

 _The Badlands_

I had just climbed out of my car when I heard someone calling out behind me.

"Wuornos!" Turning around, I saw….. _Pat?_

"Pat?" I asked, shocked, as he came over to me, embracing me in a hug. "What're you doing here?"

"Same as you, I guess." he said, his demeanor becoming serious once more. "Some creepy chick showed up in my apartment -"

"Ms. Donovan" I guessed, and he nodded, before continuing.

"Gave me orders to come here. Said it was a matter of -"

"National Security." we finished together.

I turned to look at the building in front of us. It was built into the mountain, and towered above us, all rusted metal and weathered-down wood.

Suddenly, a new, slightly familiar voice came from behind us.

"Sorry I'm late." They said. "I had to fix the F.I.S.H." Walking towards us was an older man, around his late fifties, with a straw hat on his head, big round goggles covering his eyes, and a bandana covering his mouth and nose. He pulled off the bandana and goggles to reveal… the man from the subway.

Acting on instincts, I pulled my gun on him. "Freeze." I told him.

"What the hell are you doing, Wuornos?" Pat asked me, his tone harsh.

"That's the guy, the one from the subway!" I said, gesturing to the man.

He didn't even react when I pulled my gun, except to give me a small smile and a nod. "Isadora Duncan's scarf. You did a nice job with that."

"What was that?" I asked, still keeping my gun trained on him. "That…. That wasn't real. It was a hallucination, caused by, by, lack of oxygen to my brain, or a trick, or something…. Right?"

The man actually had the nerve to laugh at me as he moved past. "Nice theory. But sorry, its not right." He pulled something out of his pocket and clicked it - there was a beep, and then a door that had been nearly hidden in the rusted warehouse wall.

"Agent Steven Jinks, by the way." He said, turning back to look at us again. "You can call me Steve."

He turned his back to us again, and started walking down a sterile white corridor. "Come on, I'll give you the grand tour!" He called back to us, not even bothering to turn around. He did turn around when he noticed that we weren't actually following him, though.

"I made cookies." He coaxed, then paused, as if reconsidering. "Well, I bought cookies. I can't actually bake."

We grudgingly followed the man through the door, where I was surprised to see a pristine white umbilicus, like something that you might find at an airport. Every couple of yards, there were white poles with clear glass sections.

"Don't touch the bombs." Agent Jinks said. Sure enough, Pat had been just about to tap one of the poles.

" _Bombs?"_ Pat mouthed, looking at me. I just shrugged, unsure if he had been joking or not.

We followed Agent JInks for a while, before he stopped in front of a big metal door. He swiped a card before typing a code into a keypad next to the door, scanning his fingerprint, and then finally bending over and putting his eye up to the scanner before the door finally opened.

"Impressive security." I said, only slightly sarcastic. Agent Jinks just looked at me.

"You have no idea." Was all he would say.

He led us into the adjoining room, and it was like we had walked into the past. The room was spacious but cluttered, giving it a cozy feel. The wooden flooring was covered by several different worn rugs, and there was a large window that looked out onto a balcony of some sort. An enormous set of filing cabinets took up one corner of the room, along with a little table covered in file folders and index cards. In another corner there was a kitchenette, next to a metal spiral staircase that led to a little loft area. A desk that was covered in paperwork and knick-knacks stood in the center of the room, and a dog bed with an old - nearly ancient - collie sleeping in it was next to that. All around the room there was a strange assortment of items - everything from a ship's wheel, to a suit of armor, to the Times Square News Ticker. The effect of the room as a whole was decidedly steampunk, except for the brand new, state-of-the-art computers that were set up on the desk.

"So this…" Agent Jinks began, "Is Artie's Office."

"Who's Artie?" I asked immediately. "Why isn't he giving us the tour?"

"He... _retired_ … about thirteen years ago." Agent Jinks told us. Apparently my face betrayed some of my horror at how he had phrased his response, because the older man quickly reassured us, "Oh, no! Artie's fine! I just meant that he's not exactly retired, because he comes in all of the time to consult on cases…" then Agent Jinks mumbled something else, but the only word that I could make out was _Claude._

"Sorry, what was that?" I asked. Agent Jinks looked at me, surprised that I had heard.

"Hmm?" he asked, attempting to appear nonchalant. "Nothing. I didn't say anything."

The collie lifted his head to look at us for a minute, and Agent Jinks immediately crossed the room to pet it.

"These are going to be our new agents. Adelaide Wuornos, and Pat Greene." he said.

"Sorry, but… who are you talking to?" Pat asked. I had been wondering the same thing myself.

"Trailer." Agent Jinks said, as if it were obvious. "And yes, Tray - she's _that_ one." he muttered, almost as an afterthought before standing back up. I was about to ask him what he meant by that, but thought better of it.

"Right!" he said, clapping his hands together. "So, this is where you will be working for the foreseeable future -"

"What?" I asked, panicking slightly. "No one ever said anything about being _stuck_ here."

Agent Jinks winced slightly. "Sorry, Miss Wuornos. But that's how it is. Now, its getting late, and I don't know about you, but I'm tired. There are rooms for you at Leena's Bed & Breakfast - its about seven miles down the road. Phillip should have everything ready for you."

And with that, Steven Jinks sat back down at his desk and started doing… something… as if we were no longer even in the room. Pat and I just stood there for a moment, having a silent conversation like only people who have known each other for years and years could. Finally, I won the argument and we were about to leave when Agent Jinks turned to us again.

"Wait! I almost forgot!" he said quickly, getting up out of his chair. "I need to show you this before you go."

With that, he started to head for a big heavy-looking door that was next to the big windows. We stood there hesitantly for a minute or so before he noticed, and waved us over. "Come on!" he said. "I'm not going to bite you or anything."

Pat gave a nervous chuckle before following after the older man, and I rolled my eyes at the both of them but followed anyways.

As soon as we made it out that door, my heart leapt into my throat.

"Welcome… to Warehouse 13."


End file.
